The Day My Father Died: Chapter Two
This is chapter two of The Day My Father Died. I hope you like it! Whenever there's a new line, it means that there's a new narrator. ---- This time, I woke up in my real bed this time. No one was next to me, but with closer inspection, I could see that they had placed a small video camera that was filming everything I did, and my dorm door was locked. I sighed heavily. Even if I were to try to run away, they wold catch me. Then, it hit me. What was the best way to get to him? I could die and see him again. That was it. I would see him again. All I had to do was die..... I searched my room frantically for something. Knives, pills, a rope, anything that would help. I guess I would have to do it the hard way, then. Just starve myself. It would take a while, but I could. So, I just sat there and waited. I picked up a book and flipped through the pages. I sighed, and set it back down on my bedside table. Then, I fell asleep again. It was a deamless sleep, something that almost never happened to me. My dreams were usually vivid and graphic, depicting my parent's death. Now I would've thought that they would be about Phil, but no. No dreams at all. When I woke up, there was a large plate of food on my bedside table. It consisted of a grilled cheese, a small Ceasar salad, tomao soup, and a glass of milk. It looked so delicious. No, I couldn't. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with Phil. I needed him. Just then, I heard a knock on my door. "Amanda, can I talk to you?" It was George. I fought back tears, thinking about last night. How I had just left him stranded in the infirmary. He probably felt terrible, and I did to. I opened the doors and flung my arms around him. "Oh, George." I sobbed into his sweater. "He's dead." I say. George takes a shaky breath, pats my back, than picks me up bridal style, and sits me on my bed. "Here, eat. It'll take you feel better." He says, picking up the tray. Now, the delicious meal was inevitable. I devoured it, and there wasn't anything left on my plate. I look up at him once I'm done. He was pretty good looking, with shaggy ginger hair, green eyes, and a tall and lanky body. He rubs my back, which somehow calmed me down. "It's going to be okay." He says, repeating it again and again while I sobbed into his sweater. "Geroge, I-I wanted to k-kill myself." I stuttered, sitting up. He gawks at me, wide eyed. "Amanda, please, please don't. The school needs you. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you. ''I ''need you." He says, taking both of my hands small, cold hands in his strong and warm ones. I just start crying again. ---- I rubbed Amanda's back while she cried again. I couldn't let her go. Amanda couldn't die. I loved her. Something that I've been keeping to myself ever since I met her. "Would you really care if I died, George?" She asks. "Yes. Amanda, there's something I need to tell you. I love you. I've had since the day we met." I say, pulling her into a kiss. At first, she was surprised and then she kissed back. When the kiss finally released, my ears were burning bright red. Amanda started to laugh and so did I. We just laughed and laughed until I saw that the sun had already gone down. "Amanda, I have to leave, but I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" I ask. She nods, and waves her soup spoon in a wave. "Bye, George!" Category:The Day My Father Died Category:Avengers Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories